A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatuses for supporting a tool when the tool is not in use. More particularly, the present invention relates to such apparatuses that are configured to safely and securely support a sawing type tool above the ground to reduce the likelihood of damage to the tool and injury to persons. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to such apparatuses that are configured to support a worm drive saw and the like.
B. Background
As is well known, construction work of any kind requires a relatively large number of tools to accomplish the desired construction objective. This is true whether the construction project involves building a large scale multi-story building, factory, house, road, dam or the like or a relatively small, or even very small scale home remodeling or improvement type of project. Commonly utilized construction tools include such general items as hammers, saws, screwdrivers, drills, wrenches, chisels and the like. Many of these tools are motorized, with the motor being electrically (wire or battery), pneumatically or even hydraulically powered to better accomplish the intended tasks. Naturally, the powered tools are generally more dangerous to operate and use. As is also well known, many of the tools utilized by construction workers are manufactured to accomplish one or more specific tasks in an as easy, safe and efficient manner as possible in light of the inherent danger of using the tool. In addition to tools, construction workers utilize a number of specially configured apparatuses that support the tools the workers use, support the materials that will be worked on by the tools and/or support the materials while the construction user is working on the material to modify it as desired or needed to accomplish the construction objective.
One of the most commonly utilized tools for any construction site is a powered saw, typically an electrically powered saw that connects to a source of electrical power at a wall outlet or generator, usually by way of an extension cord, or which supports one or more attached batteries, usually in the form of a battery pack that removably attaches to the saw. Although there is a wide variety of such saws available, perhaps the most commonly utilized powered saws are circular saws. The most commonly available types of circular saws are those which are referred to as direct drive saws and the worm drive saws. Although both type of saws rotate a circular configured saw blade, the way in which the motor connects to and operatively rotates the saw blade is different. For direct drive saws, the shaft that connects the motor to the saw blade runs directly out of the motor to rotate the saw blade. In contrast, worm drive saws have the motor mounted to the side and rear of the tool with a worm gear that interconnects the motor and the saw blade. The motor shaft turns the worm gear that transmits power to the saw blade. The configuration of the worm drive saw substantially reduces the likelihood that minor binding will stop the motor and allows the worm drive saw to be used for much more “substantial” cutting work. A variety of manufacturers make one or both of these saws.
Most worm drive saws have an electrically powered motor that, due in part to the loading on the motor, is connected to a power cord that connects the motor to a source of power. To assist the user with holding and utilizing the worm drive saw, the slightly elongated saw body has a pair of handles securely attached thereto. One handle is disposed generally on the top side of the saw and one is disposed generally in the rearward portion of the saw. Typically, the user grasps a handle in each hand when using the saw to cut material, typically wood. When the worm drive saw is not being used to cut material, many users either place the saw on the ground (a blade guard protects the saw blade) or hangs the saw from one of the handles. Despite the blade guard, care must be taken by the user when he or she is handling, positioning and storing (such as by hanging) the saw when the saw is not in use. Dropping the saw on the ground, concrete, asphalt or other surface or placing it where it can fall on the surface is likely to damage the saw body and/or the saw blade. Damage to the saw body can cause the motor and/or worm drive gear to not operate properly, which often results in loss of the saw. In addition, if the worm drive saw is not safely stored it can be in a position to hurt someone walking or kneeling by the saw if he or she comes into contact with the saw.
One challenge for most users is where to put the saw when he or she is between using the saw to cut on the material, such as when the material is being measured, positioned for cutting or removed after cutting so another piece of material can be placed in position to be cut. Because a typical job site will have a number of workers working on different projects and a variety of different tools being used by these workers, there is generally more people traffic in the area where the user may be cutting material with the saw. This makes proper, safe placement of the worm drive saw even more important and generally somewhat more difficult. Though not recommended, many people place the worm drive saw on the ground or on a pile of wood, bricks or other materials while not in use. Unfortunately, as will be readily appreciated by those skilled in the art, the worm drive saw can easily get dirty or damaged by the movement of people and/or machines in the area where the saw is placed.
As set forth above, most construction work requires the use of one or more apparatuses that support the tools the workers use, support the materials that will be worked on by the tools and/or support the materials while the worker is working on the material to modify it as desired or needed to accomplish the construction objective. With regard to the use of worm drive saws, apparatuses are required to support the wood or other material that is being cut by the saw. Perhaps the most commonly utilized type of support apparatus is a sawhorse, which is usually utilized in pairs (or more) to support the material being cut by the worm drive saw. The typical sawhorse has a generally horizontally disposed elongated beam having a pair of legs at or near each end of the beam, with each pair of legs typically formed in an inverted v-shape to support the beam at or near the top of the two legs. If properly configured, a pair of sawhorses can safely support a length of material, typically in the form of a sheet, while it is cut or otherwise worked on by the construction worker. Although sawhorses can be made out of a wide range of materials, most sawhorses are made out of wood, often utilizing a 2×4 or 2×6 for the beam and 2×4s for the legs. Often each pair of legs of a sawhorse has a transversely disposed bracket or other member to help support the legs, and therefore the sawhorse itself, in an upright position. Often this bracket or other member is configured to selectively allow the legs to collapse for ease of transporting or storing the sawhorse.
When utilizing a sawhorse to support material as it is being cut by a worm drive saw, most workers prefer to hang the saw from the sawhorse so the saw does not need to be placed on the ground or on a pile of materials and so the saw will be readily accessible to the user when he or she is ready to utilize the saw to cut the material being supported by the sawhorse. To hang the worm drive saw from the sawhorse, many people drive a nail into one of the wooden members of the sawhorse and hang the saw from the nail. Alternatively, some people attach a hook to one of the beam or leg members or fashion a hook from on of those members to hang the saw. These are usually temporary, makeshift solutions to the problem of where to place the worm drive saw when it is not in use to cut material. Unfortunately, the saw can be relatively easily bumped or otherwise knocked off of the support nail or hook and fall to the ground, floor or other support surface on which the sawhorse stands, which can cause damage to the saw and/or the surface.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved apparatus for supporting a worm drive saw when the saw is not being utilized to cut material. Preferably, an improved saw support apparatus would be configured to allow a user to hang a worm drive saw from a sawhorse, or similarly configured support apparatus, that is also being used to support the material that is to be cut by the worm drive saw, in a manner which allows the user easy access to the saw and which reduces the likelihood the saw will be damaged by contact with other persons or machines or by a fall onto a surface. Such an apparatus should be configured to allow the user to safely, easily and quickly hang the saw from the apparatus when the saw is not needed, such as when positioning or measuring the material to be cut, and to safely, easily and quickly retrieve the saw from the apparatus when the saw is needed to cut the material supported by the sawhorse.